Le Dernier Combat
by Cyriane
Summary: OS - "Elle s'accrocha désespérément à ses lèvres, comme si elle avait peur de le voir partir encore une fois."


**LES REVIEWS NE SONT PAS DE REFUS...  
**

* * *

Le Dernier Combat

Le silence. Il régnait en maître dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et il était la depuis bien trop longtemps. C'était un silence lourd, froid, gênant et aucune des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce n'arrivait à le rompre, même si l'envie ne leur manquait pas. Leurs souffles, tous deux réguliers était comme les tics tacs d'une pendule. Ils se regardaient, tous deux à la dérobé. Une paire d'yeux bleu métallique portant son regard vers ceux, noisette, de la jeune femme en face d'eux. Les yeux chocolat fixaient sans ciller les courbes du visage de la personne assise dans un coin de la pièce.

« Cela a assez duré. »

La voix masculine avait claquée, sèche. Dans les yeux du jeune homme, on pouvait aisément deviner l'agacement qu'il avait pour la situation. Il était installé sur le sol, les jambes en papillon et le dos droit. Des mèches blondes presque blanches tombaient en désordre sur son visage. Sa musculature se dessinait finement sous la chemise diaphane à moitié ouverte et pantalon de coton beige lui arrivait en dessous des chevilles.

« Tu as raison. Mais c'est toi qui as voulu cela. »

La voix, féminine, avait retentit comme un murmure, presque inaudible. Elle venait de l'opposé de la pièce, près d'une cheminée comportant deux écharpes aux couleurs différentes : rouge et or, ainsi que vert et argent. Un feu se consumait paresseusement dans la cheminée de marbre. La jeune fille était, quant à elle, assise dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge, les jambes repliées, et les mains jointes. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient remontés en un chignon haut sur son crâne et quelques mèches rebelles s'en échappait. Sa jupe était soigneusement ramenée sur ses genoux et sa chemise d'écolière n'était pas fermée, et laissait entrevoir un soutien-gorge noir.

Le silence revint, encore plus pesant qu'avant. Les orbes bleus du garçon continuaient, sans relâche, de fixer la jeune fille. Alors il se leva. Doucement, d'abord, pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme : soudain ses mouvements devinrent plus fluide et il fut à ses cotés plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco ? »

Le dénommé Draco ne répondit pas, mes ses doigts effleurèrent doucement son visage. Il contempla la jeune fille quelques instants, avant de se rapprocher d'elle, encore plus lentement.

« Hermione… S'il te plaît… »

« Pourquoi ? », murmura faiblement la Lionne.

« Je t'en supplie… »

Tout doucement, il déposa un baiser hésitant sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille, surprise, ne répondit à cette caresse que quelques secondes plus tard. Il était agréable de sentir les lèvres sucrées du jeune homme sur les siennes, et ses mains froides toucher des endroits où sa peau était nue. Il mit fin au baiser et colla son front contre le sien.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? » Souffla douloureusement Hermione.

« Tu me rends fou Hermione », chuchota Draco.

Le jeune homme la regarda, avant de la ré-embrasser, avec avidité et tendresse cette fois. La langue du jeune homme vint caresser la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione, comme pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin. La jeune femme ouvrit les lèvres et sentit avec douceur Draco effleurer sa langue. Elles jouèrent ensemble, passionnément et amoureusement pendant quelques minutes. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Draco entendit Hermione soupirer d'aise lorsque ses lèvres vinrent embrasser son cou. Il la souleva de son fauteuil, continuant ses innombrables caresses et la porta vers la chambre la plus proche, la sienne. Il ouvrit la porte, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, la déposa sur les draps vert et argent qui recouvraient son lit et défit lentement les derniers boutons du chemisier d'Hermione. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts, et un sourire vint se peindre sur ses lèvres. Draco retira doucement le tissu qui recouvrait sa belle et recommença ses baisers. Il entendit Hermione gémir alors qu'il descendait vers sa poitrine il savait que le simple fait d'effleurer le haut de son soutien-gorge la rendait folle. Depuis quelques instants, la préfète avait entreprit de jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise. Elle retira celle-ci avec précaution, dévoilant les pectoraux finement taillés de Draco. Elle l'avait détaillé pendant quelques secondes, mémorisant chaque particule de peau qu'elle pouvait voir. Mais son examen avait été interrompu par son amant, qui avait défait son soutien-gorge et dévoilait la petite poitrine bien formée d'Hermione. Il reprit ses baisers dans son cou, descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule, la couvrant de petits baisers légers. Il descendit enfin jusqu'au sein droit d'Hermione, qui poussa un gémissement et renversa sa tête en arrière lorsque Draco pris son mamelon en bouche, alternant baisers et douces morsures, dessinant parfois le contour avec sa langue. Il fit subir le même sort au sein gauche de la jeune femme qui gémit un peu plus fort. Puis il releva la tête et captura tendrement les lèvres de son amante. La jeune femme s'amusa un instant, mordillant de temps à autre la lèvre inférieure de Draco. Ce ne fut que quand elle sentit contre sa cuisse une chose dure et bosselée qu'elle décida de s'arrêter. Hermione regarda Draco d'un sourire tendre, une lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses yeux d'un noisette velouté. Alors, elle fit lentement glisser le pantalon du jeune homme le long de ses jambes musclées par les entraînements intenses de Quidditch, accentuant l'érection de son amant. Ce dernier esquissa une douce risette lorsqu'il envoya son pantalon dans un coin de la pièce, et reprit les choses en main, déchirant la jupe d'Hermione d'un geste brusque et venant caresser d'une main habile les cuisses fines de la jeune femme, en remontant vers son intimité. Elle rougit violemment avant de soupirer de contentement. Elle n'était à présent vêtue que de sa culotte de coton blanc. Il reprit sa position au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa, y mettant toute l'ardeur et le désir qui l'animait. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à ses lèvres, comme si elle avait peur de le voir partir encore une fois. Il rompit leur étreinte, suffocant et Hermione effleura accidentellement la verge tendu du préfet protégée par son caleçon, auquel elle arracha un grognement. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais qui se perdit dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit Draco frôler sa fleur du bout de ses doigts. Il joua avec l'élastique de sa culotte pendant quelques secondes et la jeune femme gémit de plus en plus fort. Quand il eut finit de la torturer, il retira enfin le bout de tissu qui le gênait et Hermione sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle n'était pas gênée car cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait nue, mais c'était un automatisme dont la jeune Lionne n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Draco caressa la peau nue de son épaule et Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse de son amant, descendant jusqu'à son nombril pour enfin atteindre son boxer. Elle le lui ôta précipitamment pendant que son amoureux reprenait ses baisers dans son cou. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le gonflement proéminent du pénis de son amant et remarqua qu'il devenait presque violet. Un trait d'inquiétude passa sur son visage, rapidement dissipé par le les lèvres de Draco qui venait reprendre possession des siennes en un baiser tendre et plein d'amour. Il se plaça enfin à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Hermione, et cette dernière poussa un cri de surprise sous l'impact, devenant rapidement un cri de plaisir. Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient tandis que Draco faisaient des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide dans son corps en sueur. La jeune femme ondulait ses hanches sous lui, se cambrant lorsque le plaisir se faisait soudain violent. Ils atteignirent le summum de la jouissance en même temps et alors qu'ils retombaient lourdement sur le lit du Serpentard, Draco déversa sa semence chaude en elle. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et Hermione se blottit contre son torse. Elle laissa Morphée venir la prendre au moment où elle sentait des bras engloutir sa taille, signe de protection.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'éveilla le lendemain matin, Draco dormait toujours à poings fermés. Elle observa son visage, apaisé lorsqu'il dormait, lorsqu'il laissait tomber son masque de froideur et de haine à son égard. Elle le sentit bouger et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Un sourire vint prendre possession de sa bouche quand il sentit les lèvres de son amour sur sa joue, y déposant un baiser délicat.

« Bonjour toi », souffla Hermione.

Draco ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la préfète, un sourire toujours pendu à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa furtivement et se leva au moment où un tremblement secoua leur appartement. Soudain paniquée, Hermione se leva à son tout et vint prendre Draco dans ses bras. Juste une simple étreinte, que lui rendit son amoureux, y mettant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Une unique larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione tandis qu'elle se détachait du jeune homme qui essuya la perle d'eau d'un revers de pouce. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrassa furieusement, leurs langues entreprenant un ballet endiablé. Ils se détachèrent, reprenant leur respiration.

« C'est l'heure… »

« Dans quel camp seras-tu ? »

« Contre celui qui tentera de te faire du mal. »

Et ils scellèrent à nouveau leurs lèvres, tendrement et amoureusement cette fois, promesse pour chacun d'un nouveau lendemain.


End file.
